Worn out by love
by Katsimi
Summary: All my o.c.s( and your's) are all hungry,craving LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1 :: Dawnblossom x Runningstripe

**A/N; THIS IS MY LEMON SERIES FILLED WITH MY FAVORITE AND RANDOM o.c.s**

**It's _Runningstripe. And I take requests :V_**

* * *

**D**awnblossom wandered through the forest,the black tabby she-cat looked around before disappearing behind a huge,mossy on the other side was a clearing filled with soft grass,flowers and other plants.**"Runningstripe found this place for us just to mate? He really must love me."**The tabby smiled slightly at what she said under her something wet run up her neck made Dawnblossom bristle,before Runningstripe's scent filled her nose.**"Oh,Runningstripe,it's just you..."**She sighed,greatfull.

Dawnblossom was becoming impatient,she rolled over and wiggled her hips teasingly at Runningstripe,but he seemed to be destracted **"Runningstripe? What are you so worried about?"**She asked and noticed when Runningstripe turned his head to look at her,he had pure lust in his eyes.**"Nothing,love."**He told her,padding looked down at Dawnblossom,and rasped his tongue over her core right was surprised,moaning did it again,and again,until Dawnstripe started getting wet.**"R-Runningstripe,I-I'm close...!"**Dawnblossom moaned.**"You can't yet,Dawnblossom,we haven't even did** anything."**The tom meowed**

**RRunningsripe climbed on top of Dawnblossom when she rolled over,grabing her scruff."Are you sure you want to? It will hurt slightly."**Runningstripe asked Dawnblossom,recieving a hesitant nod from her.

He gently pushed his hard member against the she-cat's core and began thrusting,Dawnblossom yowled in pain when he thrusted,striping away at her virgin walls. Runningstripe pulled out and then went back in **"Should I stop?"  
"No,just keep it there so I can get used to it."**She breathed for a moment**."Okay." **Dawnblossom mewed,Runningstripe thrusted.

Runningstripe went faster and his member started twitching.**"Talk dirty to me."****Runningstripe** grunted.

**"Runningstripe! Your member is so big! It feels so good stripping inside me,please Running_star_ fill me up with your cum.I want you cum deep inside me!"**Dawnblossom moaned

Runningstripe obliged,releasing a hot steamy load of his cum into her,and together the two climaxed.


	2. Chapter 2 :: Smallbubble x Jumpingfire

**Remember,I'm taking Requests!**

* * *

**T**his is the worst time of the seasons for Smallbubble,the pale honey-colored she-cat was in heat and like most of the other she-cats she knew,hated reason was because she couldn't go on patrols with Kestrelpatch because lust would over come the sweet the other was all the other toms were all trying to stick their members where they didn't belong.

She decided to take her chances,toms were attracted to her and soon one will come by that she wouldn't mind having kits with. So the honey she-cat set out past camp and to the RiverClan bent over to lap at the cool water and swayed her tail to let her scent enough she heard a evil laugh and was hurled over,pinned,the she attacker only laughed again and Smallbubble could tell who it was.**"Jumping-"  
"Shut it, know you want its about to happen."  
**Jumppingfire hissed,as he harshly grabbed one of Smallbubble's nipples and sucked hard,.

Smallbubble moaned,this RiverClanner turned her muscular dark tabby gray tom had large claws and a personality to match. She was so caught up in the hard nipple-sucking she couldn't hear what her captor had told her to do,until she was screamed at.**"Crouch,bitch!"**

Smallbubble obeyed,fixing her position to a crouch and moving her tail howled in pain as a large,hard member plunged deep into her tight only went deeper,his member throbbed with pleasure as he slowly pulled out,letting his barbs scrap the she-cat below back in,he picked up the pace.

**"Ohhhhh,y-your so !"**Jumppingfire moaned with pleasure,wriggling his member between below him...

Had passed out.

Jumppingfire shrugged and kept going,stopping after releasing himself deep,sure to impregnate pulled out,and cleaned up both cats before going on his way.

* * *

**Poor,Smallbubble she only made it through half her first mating.  
I fell so bad...**


End file.
